


Пикантный контраст

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: Драбблы от R и выше [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015





	Пикантный контраст

Рут любит появляться неожиданно. Подкрадывается на мягких лапах, как кошка, обвивает руками, не касаясь свежих ран. Шепчет на ухо: «Я слышала, тебе досталось? Давай я поцелую, где болит, и все пройдет».

Шоу пыталась отказывать. Сначала словами. Потом и руками объясняла, что это не для нее, что она не по девочкам, что безумная Рут с ее маниакальной улыбкой ей совсем не нужна. Но это же Рут, ее терпение безгранично. Самин закрывает глаза и откидывает голову на ее плечо. Они обе идут на уступки. Самин позволяет трогать себя — только в приличных местах! А Рут не требует большего. Разве не это обычные люди называют отношениями?

Шоу стоит, опустив руки вдоль тела, и терпеливо ждет, пока Рут снимет с нее одежду. Аккуратно, не задевая ни одной раны, не тревожа больше, чем это необходимо. Когда на Самин остается только майка и трусики, Рут легко подталкивает ее к кровати, и Шоу послушно ложится на спину. Самин давно поняла, почему Рут появляется только после самых неудачных миссий. Кровь, раны — вот что ее заводит. Такой пикантный контраст. Работа Рут не предполагает ни крови, ни ран, а ее тянет к ним. Вся эта обнаженная плоть сводит ее с ума. Она проводит языком по первой ссадине на бедре — Шоу неудачно упала, уходя от пули. Привычно, она бы и не заметила, но Рут замечает все. Гладит самыми кончиками пальцев, обводит каждый наливающийся синяк. От бедра теплые губы поднимаются выше, Рут носом тянет майку вверх. На ребрах тонкие порезы, Шоу не помнит откуда. Наверное, это уже не так важно. Самый большой немного кровоточит. Рут широко лижет, собирая кровь, закрывает глаза, смакует... Если посмотреть ей в глаза, становится не по себе. Они черные и страшные, Рут в такие моменты выглядит как пациентка психушки. Даже удивительно, как остальное время ей удается скрывать это беснующееся внутри безумие, выпуская его наружу так редко. 

Оставив в покое майку, Рут ползет выше, целует видимые в вырезе майки вершины грудей, трется о них, щекоча волосами. Шоу не лесбиянка, но эти прикосновения все же задевают что-то внутри. Еще не достаточно, чтобы позволить большее, но все же. Рут продолжает ласкать разрешенные участки ее тела и разве что не мурлычет от удовольствия. Одна ее рука скользит ниже, касается спрятанного под тонкой тканью лобка. Это запрещенное место, туда нельзя, и Шоу ловит пальцы Рут. Та поднимает голову и смотрит. Ее губы влажные и слишком красные. Шоу думает, что это ее кровь, и теплая волна проходит по телу. Рут ничего не говорит, просто смотрит своими черными глазами. Они уже много раз говорили об этом, ничего нового они друг другу не скажут, поэтому Рут молчит и смотрит. 

И кажется, видит что-то, потому что тянется вперед, накрывая губы Шоу своими. Шоу не отвечает. Сначала. А потом лежать без движения становится как-то странно, и она чуть приоткрывает рот — теперь это полноценный мокрый поцелуй с языками и всем таким. Мягкие пальчики Рут потирают бугорок под тканью, и ее никто не останавливает. Это приятно. Совсем не похоже на то, как это делает сама Шоу, но и не грубые движения мужчины. Мягче. Нежнее. Ткань под пальцами становится влажной, и Рут безумно улыбается, не прекращая целовать. Самин никому в этом не признается, но иногда она немножко боится Рут. Ее непредсказуемости, ее порывистости и ее безумия. Но, наверное, именно поэтому она разрешает ей все это. Разрешает себе чуть развести ноги. Разрешает пальцам Рут скользнуть под насквозь промокшую ткань, проникая глубже. И да, это приятно, не похоже на все, что Шоу испытывала раньше. Она запускает пальцы в длинные волосы Рут и тянет, тянет назад. Рут стонет и вставляет сразу два пальца. Теперь стоны звучат на два голоса. «А ведь этого не было в планах!» — вспоминает Шоу сквозь накатывающее удовольствие, а потом только содрогается на двигающихся внутри пальцах. Глупость, конечно, но ссадина на бедре, кажется, и правда болит меньше.


End file.
